


Daily Lives of Adventurers

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Anthropomorphic, Horniness, Multi, Oral Sex, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Adventurers can't be the badass heroes going around and saving villages from monsters, damsels from dragons, or kittens from trees all the time. A loosely tied-together band of Adventurers each have their own lives to live and stories to tell. While they're usually good people, they're not the noble and chaste heroes from your childhood fairy tales!





	Daily Lives of Adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of an interesting little side project I've been thinking of for a while. I have a good handful of characters who make up what I'd like to call an 'Adventuring Party' and these stories are their various misadventures that make up their lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this first chapter let's look at Lyrica, a humble Alchemist. She isn't afraid to get her hands, or other parts, dirty for the sake of acquiring new and unique ingredients for her various concoctions. Chances are she'll just end up testing them on herself anyway, unless she's able to find those willing to ingest strange mixtures as she documents their effects.

“Oh! Nnngh… Ohhh-fuck!”

A smirk danced across Lyrica’s muzzle as the strangled cry reached her ears. The Red Panda’s grip on the Dryad’s ass cheeks tightened as the other female’s body began to quake in her grasp. Little else than her rigorous tongue-fucking of the elemental occupied her mind until spurts of a sweet tasting liquid burst into her awaiting mouth. Although her first instinct was to gulp down the fragrant liquid and enjoy the fuzzy warmth that it brought to her tongue the brunette Alchemist wrestled with her body’s desire and managed to hold it in her mouth until one of her blindly grasping hands made contact with the flask she had brought with her.

It wasn’t uncommon for Lyrica to go to extreme lengths to procure the freshest ingredients for her potions and mixtures. The freshness of the ingredient had a direct influence on how potent the final product turned out, even the most novice Alchemists knew that much. Despite it being a widely acknowledged fact between potion makers a surprising amount of them weren’t willing to go out and stoop to gathering their own ingredients. Most Alchemists would usually prefer to higher Adventurers to go and do that sort of dirty work for them, but the Red Panda preferred to cut out the middle woman and save herself the reward money. Luckily enough she also happened to enjoy the act of going out and searching far and wide for new ingredients to add to her collection. It had made her some great friends over her years of being an Alchemist and had also rewarded her with some great… experiences.

As she emptied the sweet contents of her mouth into the glass vial, she couldn’t help but gulp down a sample of the female’s ‘sap’ for herself. A shudder traveled through her lithe body as the taste of the other female only added to her own mounting desire for release. As she enjoyed the newfound warmth that pooled in her stomach her nose caught just enough of a sensual scent to turn her head. 

As she turned, the head of a pulsating shaft met her lips and smeared a musky thickness against them. A muffled noise of confusion left her questioning muzzle before it had been filled with a sudden ‘pop!’. An equally sweet tasting sap as before, though noticeably stronger, filled her mouth as the male Dryad began to swiftly thrust into her waiting maw. Despite the dirty look that she shot the nature spirit, she began to bob her head anyway. As she reached down to grasp another one of her flasks to store this latest sample her eyes grew wide. Where several more glass vials normally sat along her belt there was only empty air. 

Just as the realization dawned on the Alchemist the length between her lips began to throb and strain as thick ropes of her precious ingredient were caught between her lips. As the male pulled free with a grateful moan Lyrica was suddenly struck by another wave of warmth spreading throughout her stomach. Her resolve struggled with the new sensation and she stubbornly began her trek back towards her shop all the while attempting to bite back her troublesome arousal. Honestly, the things she did for the sake of her Alchemy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to take this moment to tell those who are reading this that I'm currently running a sale on my writing commissions! My prices are half off for the holidays!  
> If you're interested in seeing what I'm willing to write about as well as how to get in touch with me, please check out the links in my profile! <3


End file.
